FireWingClan's Song
by PenguinDragonLover
Summary: WINGS OF FIRE SHALL SHIELD THE STARS... As FireWingClan settles in the tunnels under the lake Rosestar is haunted by an ancient prophecy that foretells of great magic in seven cats. While Duskpool recovers from her mother's death, she stumbles unto Rosestar's secret. The two she-cats must solve the mystery of the secret song before newleaf, but at what cost.
1. Allegiances

FireWingClan's Song-Allegiances

**FireWingClan**

Leader- Rosestar-black she-cat with a white tail tip and rose red eyes

Deputy-Rainfoot-silver tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and sky blue eyes

Medicine cat-Lakefrost-brown-blue tom with black paws and aqua green eyes

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Darkwater-black-blue tom with blue eyes

Vinewhisker-toroiseshell tom with green eyes

Fangheart-brown she-cat with unusual long teeth and green eyes

Oceanstorm-brown-blue tom with black paws and aqua green eyes

Duskpool-white tabby she-cat with black stripes and purple eyes

Pinecloud-white tom with black paws and pine green eyes

Boltstripe-black tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Cocopaw_

Shockwing-black-blue tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Waterpaw_

Bubbles-black and white tom with blue eyes (former loner)

Blitz-brown and white tom with amber eyes (former loner)

Brambleface-black tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Cocopaw-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Waterpaw-brown-blue she-cat with blue eyes

Queens (expecting or nursing kits)

Sevenclaw-black she-cat with light green eyes and seven claws on each paw (mother to Snapkit, black she-cat with turquoise eyes, Lilykit, black and white she-cat with brown eyes, and Viperkit, slender brown tom with yellow eyes)

Tanglefire-white she-cat with gray eye spots and light blue eyes (mother to Glacierkit, blue-white tom with sky blue eyes)

Coldwater-white-blue she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Bubble's kit, Jetkit, blue-white tom with amber eyes)

Blueblaze-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Blitz's kit, Flarekit, ginger and black tom with a golden nose and amber eyes)

Flower-gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes (former loner and mother to Boltstripe's kit, Leafkit, unusually brown-green tom with a white belly)

Jiji-light brown she-cat with green eyes (former loner and mother to Shockwing's kit, Thunderkit, gold tabby tom with brown stripes and amber eyes)

Elders (warriors and queens now retired)

Sunheart-golden tom with deep sky blue eyes

Jaguarpelt-unusually spotted brown she-cat with light green eyes

Smokefur-gray and white tom with blue eyes

Skyflower-gray-blue and white she-cat with blue eyes

Raventail-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Bleakfur-light black she-cat with light green eyes

Moonfang-gray tom with brown eyes

Charms-ginger tom with green eyes (former loner)

Splash-gray-blue she-cat with brown eyes (former loner)


	2. Prolouge

_"Wings of fire _shall shield the stars, but seven shall stand alone between sun and moon who will cast fire to the others." A voice whispered, "Listen, listen to my song Firestar, and sing it to your Clan forever…" A flame-colored she-cat mystified into the clearing, gazing into the nothingness around her with amber eyes glowing with sadness. "Isn't it too late for that, Angelstar? For I'm dead and have joined StarClan willingly! How am I supposed to sing to my Clan when I'm here?!" she yowled with rage.

A silver she-cat pushed through the darkness, "You are the one to give Roseclaw her seventh life and the prophecy as well, my little one." she said with the voice of an angel. Then, she lead Firestar into the darkness, but when they left, a black tom with lightning in his pelt and a brown she-cat with fur that waved like a river entered. "It seems like we need the other six stars since _hers _was born, don't you agree Riverstar?" the black tom mewed. Riverstar replied eagerly, "Indeed Bloodstar my brother. The song is nothing now because our kits weren't born, and it's a shame too. I promised Creekstripe so much with Poolkit, and I trust you feel the same way with Strikestorm, Bloodstar."

Bloodstar swung his head to face his sister with great sorrow in his yellow eyes. "Yes, but Obsidiankit and Poolkit will arrive somehow. Hmph, why does Angelstar get to have her daughter born?!" he yowled. "Don't worry brother, Duskpool will bring them…with a little help of course." Riverstar said as she started to pad away. Bloodstar asked, "Do you mean through her daughters?" Riverstar stopped and whispered, "No through her mate and the medicine cat." Then, she left Bloodstar as the surrounding shadows consumed him. "A single rose can hear a song with no sound."

* * *

**I already finished Chapter 1 so there will be an updated soon.**


	3. Chapter 1

_"Roseclaw…Roseclaw_…Roseclaw! It's time to go to Moonpool to…Roseclaw!" a yowl pierced Roseclaw's dream. She blinked her eyes to see Lakefrost, the medicine cat. "Wha…what time is it Lakefrost?" she yawned as she stretched her body. Lakefrost mewed sternly, "It is well past sunrise, now let's go before the rest of the Clan wakes up." It has been three sunrises since the former leader, Firestar, died of a heart attack. Now, since Roseclaw was deputy, she and Lakefrost were to go to the ancient Moonpool where she will receive her nine lives and leader name from StarClan.

Roseclaw started on her way towards the tunnel that leads to ThunderClan, when she heard a shrieking yowl. "Duskpool, can't you let anyone sleep?" she heard the new deputy, Rainfoot's voice. "Come on? It's past sunrise now everyone up and at it!" Roseclaw padded toward the silver tabby as she lazily dragged herself out of the warriors' den. "Rainfoot, you know Lakefrost and I will be away, and so I need you to take charge until I come back. Oh, and keep an eye on Duskpool, will you?" Rainfoot dipped her head, "Of course."

Roseclaw and Lakefrost were on their way to Moonpool, and then Roseclaw started to worry about Duskpool. Duskpool was Firestar's daughter, but ever since her mother died she yowls and cries aloud in her sleep. A voice interrupted her thoughts, "We're here." She gazed in wonder at the majestic pool of water. She crouched down and touched her nose to the liquid crystal.

Her blood turned to ice as she opened her eyes to find herself in a clearing with fireflies lighting up the dark. A silver she-cat appeared in front of her. "Hello Roseclaw, I am Angelstar, Firestar's mother and the first leader of our FireWingClan." she said as she laid her muzzle to Roseclaw's head, "I give you your first life to the wisdom to lead your Clan." Then, a furry, black tom that almost looked like a thundercloud approached her as Angelstar backed away and laid his muzzle on her head. "I'm Bloodstar, Angelstar's brother and the second leader of FireWingClan," he rasped, "and I give your second life to the strength to defend the warrior code and the Clan, good luck." As he joined Angelstar, a brown, purplish she-cat flashed before her and laid her muzzle on Roseclaw's head. "I am Riverstar, Bloodstar's and Angelstar's sister, and also the fourth leader of our Clan. Now I give your third life to the kindness to your Clan and the others for that fact." she mewed as she backed away.

Roseclaw wanted to ever so badly start bouncing around like a kit, so she just stood proud and tall. After a while, a ginger tom pawed his way forward to Roseclaw. He wheezed, "You may not who I am, but I was the first medicine cat, Starheart, and I stand before you now to give your fourth life to the cooperation to work with your Clanmates." When he backed away he looked toward a gold she-cat, and she said, "I, Yarrowtail, the third medicine cat, give your fifth life to the patience to deal with the problems that will come your way, I wish you good luck." Preceding her, another gold she-cat had arrived, "Hi, I'm Leopardstar, the leader before Firestar, anyways I give your sixth life to courage to lead your Clanmates into battle and not be afraid to speak your mind." she mewed eagerly.

Roseclaw gazed around the starry cats with honor that only another leader could comprehend. Suddenly, a pillar of fire fell from the sky behind the six cats, and a fiery she-cat emerged from the blazing column. "Greetings, Roseclaw, I was hoping you'd be here." she greeted the black she-cat, "Your seventh life I grant you is for love, love will be your most powerful asset…especially for the prophecy." Roseclaw looked dead in her deceased leader fire-like eyes with shock. "Wings of fire shall shield the stars, but seven shall stand alone between sun and moon who will cast fire to others." she groaned as she took her place with StarClan.

The warriors mystified as the surrounding shadows swallowed them. Roseclaw yelped with shock, "Wait, I've only been given seven lives, and who are the seven that stand alone?" Out of the dark, two she-cats appeared. A black cat with powerful shoulders and a brown, lithe cat, but there was something unnerving about them. Their eyes, they look exactly like Firestar's eyes, just more piercing. "Would you like your last two lives now" the black she-cat questioned, "or would you like an introduction?" Roseclaw replied darkly, "I guess an introduction, so who are you?" The brown she-cat answered this time, "Who are we? Why I'm Poolleap and she's Obsidiantooth."

Roseclaw had seen the resemblance. "Ok, I can see because of your eyes…wait, your fur…you're Bloodstar's and Riverstar's daughters!" she realized. The she-cat pair looked pleased, "Your eighth life to stamina to never back down." Poolleap said gingerly. Obsidiantooth added, "And your last life to loyalty, to your Clan, StarClan, and the warrior code forever." The two warriors vanished in an instant. Then, a rasping ancient voice whispered, "By the power of StarClan we give you your leader name, from now on you will be known as Rosestar."

Rosestar opened her eyes as she found herself crouched at the foot of Moonpool, staring into her rose red eyes. "Rosestar, are you ready to go now?" Lakefrost called. "Yes!" Rosestar called back and added to herself, "I'm ready."


End file.
